The Dragoness's Magical Brother
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: Tsuki Kaiba has known her brother was special since they met in the orphanage. To get away from the craziness of Domino, she enrolls him in an exchange program with Hogwarts. With the tomb thief at her side to keep her brother safe, will Mokuba be safe? Or is the past coming to haunt him? Mokuba is Harry! Fem!Kaiba Eventual Fem!Kaiba/Akefia.
1. Life Changer

**Hello, Hello. Welcome one and all to me newest story, with the reviews, and favouriting of my other stories, I am being swamped with many plot bunnies. I hop you enjoy this spin on a Mokuba is Harry fanfic. Warning that this does involve a genderbend of Seto Kaiba. Once again, fan art allowed. Well my lovelies, off to Neverland, I mean the story.**

Chapter 1

Tsuki's POV

It had been years since we were adopted. Years since I had taken over my stepfather's company and flipped it on its head. It had been even longer since a little boy ended up bloody and broken at the orphanage, and had broken down the walls around my heart. He is the only thing I would truly live for, my little brother Mokuba.

He is also the reason that I deny anything about magic. It started when we were 15 and 11. He was always getting these letters from different schools. I finally relented in letting him go to the Tokyo Magical Academy, only because it let him continue regular schooling. After he was enrolled, I immediately made sure I was his guardian in the magical world. It took a week, I only fluked out because I was apparently a reincarnation of a magical, and it was the loophole needed. I took care of his boring money management, as he lovingly called it.

He was a prodigy, he was in the more advanced classes by the age of 13. That was also when the strangeness started to happen in Domino. I was dragged into it because Moto decided to apparently finally grow a pair during our duel. I hadn't planned to hurt his grandfather badly, but it was the only way I knew how. Growing up in the business world makes one ruthless. I had called an ambulance, then they showed up. During the duel, I knew something was up, after I lost I was shocked. Moto then decided it would be fun to break my psyche. If Mokuba hadn't been interested in mind magics, I would have been comatose for at least a week. The one good thing it allowed was to bring my incarnations memories to the surface.

It was during duelist kingdom that I learned the hard way that Mokuba needed better security. After it was over, I made sure that I hired a body-guard that was ruthless in his protection. Looking through memories made me pick Bakura. I made a deal with the british boy. He made sure the spirit of the ring protected my brother and the spirit in turn got to send the creeps into the shadow realm. I knew it would only continue, so I looked into the programs open for international learning of magic. I decided on Hogwarts, only for the teachers being masters at their subjects. I made sure that I was there for them so I had agreed to be DADA assistant teacher.

It would also allow my brother closer to his birth parents. According to his records he was originally Harry Potter, before my interference. I knew he would be excited by the news so waited on the tournament I had planned to be next year. I was waiting on his appearance, since Fridays he usually made his way to my office.

"Ohayo, nee-chan", he said coming around to give me a hug.

"Ohayo, otouto", I said, returning the hug in full, and pulling him into my lap.

He laughed knowing that when I wanted to tell him something for just the two of us, I would do this. He called it my mama dragon cuddle mode. I chuckled a bit as well.

"So what's the verdict?", he questioned.

"Were going to Hogwarts", I replied with a bit of laughter in my tone.

"Well, then is my big bad bodyguard coming?", he asked.

"Yep we need more intimidation then just a mama dragon", I joked.

He chuckled. I grabbed my jacket, and brief case as we made our way back to the house. I didn't always use the limo, as Wheeler had thought, as we walked up the to the doors. We do have house help, but only for cleaning, my brother and I are perfectly capable of making meals, and doing laundry ourselves, keeping an over 40 room house clean inside and out is just out of our league. We made our way to our separate rooms.

About an hour after we fell asleep, I was woken by mokuba climbing into the bed. I sighed knowing it was because of the one thing I can't protect him from, nightmares. They were probably about his relatives before his days at the orphanage.

"Comfy", I asked, getting a nod in return, I started petting his hair.

"We can talk in the morning before heading off", I said, knowing it would be hard for him to talk about it right now.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?", knowing that he was the only one who could ask that of me.

I nodded, trying to think of a song knowing the perfect ones for times like this. I picked one and quietly began to sing to him.

_**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**_

_**If I show it to you now**_

_**Will it make you run away?**_

_**Or will you stay**_

_**Even if it hurts**_

_**Even if I try to push you out**_

_**Will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_**Like a diamond**_

_**From black dust**_

_**It's hard to know**_

_**What can become**_

_**If you give up**_

_**So don't give up on me**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just tell me that you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just promise me you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

_**Will you love me? ohh**_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Promise you'll stay**_

Halfway through he began to nod off, and by the end he was asleep. I smiled seeing that he had curled up to me. I curled around him since it always helped when he had these type of nightmares. I held him tighter as I drifted off myself.

The morning was less hectic, seeing we had packed the night before. I had made breakfast for three since I had asked my brothers albino bodyguard to come on this trip as well. There was a knock on the door, as I finished putting breakfast on the table with Mokie's help. I quickly opened it to find Bakura outside.

"Just on time, the one reason I agree to keep you", I joked.

"Ra, the world is ending, Ice Queen Tsuki Kaiba has made a joke", he replied sarcastically.

I laughed. The other reason I let him be Mokie's body-guard his humor is like mine, and when Ryou is in control he is the listening ear I need. We made our way to the kitchen, after he left his stuff with our's in the most secret storage room ever. The one secret I kept from The Friendship Squad. After the memories resurfaced, I learned how to use the Shadow Realm, it was the one reason I was truly okay with Pegasus winning our duel. This useful skill is why I use it as my personal safe, protected by my favourite dragon triplets of course. We finished in record time, and took a car to our ministry.

We arrived early, because my philosophy is if your early, your on time, and if your on time, your late. We were greeted and led to the international floo network. I knew that Mokie would probably fall once we went through, so I grabbed him and pulled him close, while explaining floo, to the wielder of the millennium ring. He nodded and agreed to go in before us to be crowd control. After he was through, I walked in pulling Mokuba closer. We exited in, what I believed was, the Leaky Cauldron.

I dusted imaginary soot off myself, turning and doing the same with my brother. We made our way over towards Bakura, who was conversing with our guide. We were told that we would be escorted by one , because of the recent escape of Sirius Black. We stood behind the two, waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Good morning, I suppose you must be our guide," I greeted, trying to sound like a more normal person then I was.

"Likewise, so you're the person who will be Lupin's assistant", he countered, amusement lacing his tone.

"Yes, I didn't want to send my little brother into the unknown, I only decided on it because Hogsmeade, doesn't sound as pleasant, as a place to stay for long periods of time", I answered.

"You and I will get along swimmingly", he answered.

I smiled a bit. I grabbed my brother's hand knowing he would probably want to window shop and might get distracted. He laughed, knowing exactly what I was thinking. We made our way through the archway behind the Professor, with Bakura tagging along behind.

**Yay, another plot bunny gone. *Looks a swarm twenty feet away*Well I'm off before they all catch me.*Runs away via Shadow Realm***

**Adios little blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	2. Goblins are the Best

**Updated! I hope you enjoy, If you're wondering about anything, review. Love it, review. Hate it, Why are you even here. Have a nice read.**

Chapter 2

Tsuki's POV

We ended up into Diagon Alley, which was way different from Majikku Alley. It for one was very crowded, with little deviation in store types, and two it was light oriented. The feeling of the light magic all around was probably making Bakura's skin crawl, it was only giving me a slight headache.

Our guide, Severus Snape, if my memory of the letter served right, led us to Gringotts. Once inside the bank, I took the lead. After becoming Mokuba's Guardian, I had control of his vaults until he became of age, I was told by Gringotts that the European Branch had "difficulties" with my brother's vaults. Since we were here, I decided that I would help them put an end to it.

"I would like to speak with the manager of my brother's vaults", I asked, handing over the letter our Japanese Branch had given us.

"Right this way then Lady Kaiba", said the goblin, leading us towards a hallway.

We were led into one of the private rooms, leaving Professor Snape in the lobby. We were seated in an office, and the goblin, who introduced him self Ragnarok, sat himself behind a desk.

"So you wished to learn more about the discrepancies in 's vaults.", Ragnarok asked.

"Legally he's Mr. Kaiba now, but yes. The goblins in Japan, asked for us to make sure that these discrepancies were taken care of." I agreed.

"We need to administer a blood test to see his vaults, and the discrepancies. I also wondered if you would like to have a blood adoption, seeing that you haven't already done so.", he replied.

"Blood adoption first, discrepancies later", Mokuba said on my left.

I smiled at that. He truly didn't want anyone to take him away. The goblin nodded. He called for one of the guards in Gobbledegook, and a few moments later a potion was brought in and was given to me. Ragnarok pulled out a dagger. I felt Bakura slightly tense on my right, knowing he remembered the discussion of goblins being a warrior race.

"The potion will need 3 drops of blood from yourself, Lady Kaiba", he replied answering the unasked question, placing the dagger on the desk in front of me.

I nodded, uncapping the potion and handing it to Mokie. I gently grasped the dagger, and made a small cut on my thumb. I let three drops fall into the potion, and placed the dagger back on the desk. The cut healed shut, and I didn't even question it. I looked over to see Mokuba grimace, then down the potion in one go. His face afterward, made me laugh, which I hid in a cough.

"The accounts", I asked, still trying to stifle my laughter.

Ragnarok nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and another dagger, and placed them in front of Mokuba. Mokie followed my example and put three drops of blood on the paper. He handed back the dagger, and passed me the parchment, looking a bit angry.

It said:

**Name: Mokuba Setsuzoku Kaiba (Harry James Potter)**

**Parents: James Potter, Lily Potter, Gozaburo Kaiba**

**Godfather: Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin**

**Siblings: Tsuki Sekhmet Kaiba (Older)**

**Magical Guardian: Tsuki Kaiba **

**Heir-ships****:**

**KaibaCorp: Secondary (Paternal)**

**Potter (Paternal)**

**Black (Godfather)**

**Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Le Fay (Maternal)**

**Slytherin (by conquest)**

**Vaults:**

**Potter: 789,654,895 galleons**

**Trust: 456,784,564 galleons**

**Black: 678, 876, 955 galleons**

**Gryffindor: 678, 547, 567 galleons**

**Le Fay: 456,678,986,765 galleons**

**Slytherin: 567,855,765 galleons**

**Properties:**

**KaibaCorp: Domino, Japan**

**Godric's Hallow: Wales**

**Potter Manor: Unplottable**

**Gryffindor Manor: Unplottable**

**Slytherin Manor: Unplottable**

**2/4 Hogwarts: Scottish Highlands**

**12 Grimmauld Place: Borough of Islington, London**

**Withdrawals**

**Tsuki Kaiba: 600 galleons**

**Albus Dumbledore: 7000 galleons**

**Mudungus Fletcher: 1200 galleons**

**Tsuki Kaiba: 600 galleons**

**Molly Weasley: 6700 galleons**

**Severus Snape: 200 galleons (repaid with interest)**

**Hermione Granger: Ancient Tomes**

**Albus Dumbledore: 400, 600 galleons**

**Marriage Contracts**

**Ginevra Weasley**

Looking at the end of the paper at the withdrawals I growled knowing I should have been the only one who made withdrawals from his account. I made sure that I would talk with Snape, since he was the only one who paid back the money. The marriage contract made me scowl, Mokuba would only marry a person he loved, I made that vow to him after I took control of KaibaCorp.

"You okay nee-chan", Mokie asked concerned.

"I will be, after everything is returned to your vaults and that contract annulled", I answered.

"We at Gringotts will be glad to help this endeavor", Ragnarok chimed in, his face showing he hadn't known about it.

"I want it paid back with interest. All heirlooms taken as well, I don't believe they only took books. The contract is to be destroyed. I also want a change of keys, one that can be used for all of his vaults" I replied, going in to destroy competition mode, as my brother had called it.

"With pleasure, Lady Kaiba", he replied.

" Can I also ask for a bag, connected to his vaults, we came here to make a withdrawal in the first place", I asked.

Ragnarok snapped his fingers, and a bag appeared on his desk. I grabbed it, and placed it my brothers lap. We all stood and headed back to the lobby, seeing Severus near the door way.

"Well that was interesting", commented Bakura, as we made are way to our guide.

"It was indeed", I agreed, as we made our way out of the bank.

**No Diagon Alley Shopping yet. Majikku means magic in Japanese, and Mokuba's middle name means connection, I used Google translate so I don't know how correct it it. I made this chapter thinking, that if the Kaiba new about the bank, she and the goblins would get along swimmingly. Yes I hate Dumbledore and the Weasleys(minus the eldest two and the twins), and Hermione. I mean one manipulates Harry, the others just happen to talk about the platform within hearing distance, and you just happen to become friends with the people who sent you into the life and death situation in the first place. It just doesn't sit well with me. Well enough ranting from me.**

**Adios, Little Blossoms**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


	3. I Thought We Left Them In Domino

**Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Tsuki's POV

We walked towards Flourish and Blotts, to pick up Mokuba's book list. We entered and quickly found the books we were looking for. As we were paying for the books, I saw a very familiar hairstyle from the corner of my eye. After we finished, I turned to see the owner of the hairstyle fully. I groaned.

Mokuba and Bakura must have heard, and snuck a look at what was causing my displeasure. A few feet away, stood the ever annoying friendship squad. I quickly grabbed Mokuba's hand and made a beeline for the door.

"OH, money bags. What the hell are you doing in a place like this", called one Joey Wheeler, which caused me to cuss under my breath.

"I could ask you the same question, mutt", I countered, my tone turning icy, shocking our guide.

"We've been accepted to go to school here, what are you here for", he replied trying to sound important.

I laughed, causing him to leap backwards. It was just too good to be true. I couldn't help it. I calmed quickly and motioned to our guide that we were going outside. I then turned and held back a smirk as the FS followed behind with the Pharaoh in the lead.

As soon as we were in a secluded stretch, I stopped.

"If you must know, Mokuba has been accepted as well.." I started.

"Ha, you weren't invited. To bad the great Tsuki Kaiba isn't special enough to be accepted", Wheeler interrupted.

"You better keep your comments to yourself, it isn't good karma to insult your assistant DADA professor before school even starts", I finished, smirking at their stunned faces.

"We already have most of the list, we should be getting back to the Cauldron", I commented, ignoring the frozen group behind me.

"Your forgetting about pets, Zankokuna mi sutoresu(cruel mistress)," replied Bakura.

Hearing him must have woken them from their shock.

"Bakura, step away from the Kaibas", ordered the Pharaoh, trying to sound intimidating.

"Stand down, Moto. He's with us, why should my brother's bodyguard leave his post, on someone other the me ordering him to", I stated, walking off with my group in toe.

I quickly made sure we got lost in the crowd. We walked to the menagerie, that I was trying hard to make my brother forget about. We walked in and started to look around, Bakura and myself keeping an eye on my brother. I was about to go towards my brother, when a streak of light blue caught my eye. I looked towards and saw the animal that had caught my eye.

It was what my brother had described to be a kitsune. I walked closer. I was at the cage, and saw that Bakura was also at the cage. I crouched beside him, and looked closer.

"It seems for once we agree on something Akefia", I commented, getting a nod in return.

"I had thought you had forgotten that was my name.", he replied.

"No, only didn't find a need to use it, we can share her, since I know that you would steal her otherwise. Be glad I want her as well." I whispered, slowly standing.

I turned around to see my brother had also found his pet. I groaned, why did my brother have to get a soft spot for strays. I walked towards them, making sure an employee got the kitsune out of its cage for Ba-Akefia. I had to remember to call him by his real name, or I would be no better than Wheeler.

"What's its name", I asked coming up to stand beside my brother, at the checkout.

"Padfoot", Mokuba replied.

I smiled knowing that was a name from one of his happier memories in England. I paid for him, and the stuff required. I waited to pay for the kitsune that Bakura and I would share. As soon as we were done we walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**TIME SKIP TO HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

I made sure that the three of us got there early. We got into a compartment, and saw that it was being used by the professor I was the assistant for. I placed our bags into and empty seat, to make sure no-one would think that we had room.

I had made sure that Padfoot knew that he would be staying with either Akefia and I during the school week. The dog was surprisingly smart, which pleased me greatly. I had Kisara around my neck. The kitsune had quickly gotten comfortable being shared by two people. I fought long and hard, and had to use a judo flip, to make sure Akefia knew that she would be named Kisara. She had decided I was her favorite because of it.

An hour later, the train left the station. It was a few minutes later that we had are first visitors.

"The other compartments are full, may we sit here" asked a bushy haired girl.

"Since you just lied to us, I'm going to have to say no.", I replied, glaring at her.

She huffed, and left slamming the compartment door. I snickered at that display of immaturity.

"Mokuba, stay away from those three", I told my brother, to which he nodded trusting my judgement.

"If any of those three go near him, or the headmaster, stay with him the whole time, am I understood", I ordered, getting a nod from Akefia, knowing he would protect his charge.

I looked at our sleeping compartment member, and narrowed my eyes. All my senses were telling me something wasn't right. I learned a long time ago that I should follow these, since they appeared after my first use of shadow magic. I quickly used some, to lock the door causing Akefia to tense.

"Stop feigning sleep, old man", I stated, keeping my eyes on him.

He slowly opened his eyes, and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm sorry, for spying, but I didn't believe I would have visitors like you", he replied, making sure not to look dangerous.

"Next time, try to actually keep up the act, Professor Lupin", I replied loosening my position from the defensive.

"Noted. You know me, but I don't know any of you", he answered, sounding hopeful.

"Tsuki Kaiba, your assistant professor. The Albino with the scary look is Akefia Bakura, my brother's bodyguard don't make him think you're a threat, if you value your health. The one with the fluff ball for hair is my brother, Mokuba, he's transferring in. He'll probably be bored in most class, seeing that he is a head of his grade level. Don't take it personally, blame the headmaster, he wouldn't place him into the higher grade levels.", I introduced, chuckling slightly at my brother's expression.

Before he could reply, the train stopped, and the lights flickered off. I quickly unlocked the cabin and was about to go investigate. Remus pushed me back and told us to stay in the compartment. I complied knowing that I would have to stand down.

I, along with Akefia, extended our senses with our magic. I felt the friendship squad heading towards our compartment. I groaned knowing that this situation was about to go down hill. The entered and I remained quiet, as Mokuba greeted them.

Before they could comment, my senses picked up a disturbance moving closer to the compartment. I waited, and wasn't disappointed. A skeletal hand opened the compartment. As the figure opened the door, I picked up my brother's ka becoming scared.

I growled and grabbed my deck from my belt. I picked a card from the other's knowing that it was the one needed. Not because of the heart of the cards bullshit, but I knew my deck inside and out before it's shuffled.

I gathered my magic around me and started to focus.

"Swords of Revealing light", I called out, summoning the card to trap the creature.

It ran off, as soon as the swords appeared. I let up as soon as Mokuba calmed down. I ignored the looks and questions the FS were shooting at me. The lights came back on, and I sat down pulling my brother into my lap. Akefia made the group leave the compartment, and I started stroking Mokuba's hair.

Lupin returned to the compartment a few moments later. He explained about the dementors, and I growled at the part about them being around the school. I took the offered chocolate and persuaded my brother to have some.

"What did you hear, Mokie", I whispered, showing the caring side I usually hide from the world.

"Lily-kaa-san", he whispered.

I pulled him closer. I knew that the memory of her would always haunt him. I hoped that he wouldn't have nightmares. I'd make sure the triplets would watch him, so he would have a quick route to my room without breaking rules.

I hummed a tune, I remembered my mother used to hum to me, before she died. It did the trick. He calmed down, but I knew he wouldn't leave my lap anytime soon.

"He's Harry Potter", Professor Lupin stated.

I glared at him, and was about to chew him out, but he continued.

"I'm not going to try to take him from you. I'm just glad he's safe. Dumbledore's been spouting lies about his caretaker being cruel. I see know that he's wrong. I'm asking if I could get to know him. I was friends with his parents", he replied, knowing that he would need to explain.

"Help keep that colorblind bumblebee away from him and it's a deal", I answered, sticking out a hand.

He grasped it. I felt a bit more hopeful, now that I had one more person on my side.

**Kaiba being thawed a bit. More chaos to come though. Can't the Kaibas ever get a break.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
